


Not Alone

by Jld71



Series: October Challenger: Bingo and Inktober! 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Pain, Pain & Comfort, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam suffers through demon blood withdrawal.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 1_million_words - Welcome to the October Challenge: Bingo and Inktober! 2019
> 
> Bingo Card: Hurt/Comfort and Angst  
Squares:  
It’s Been Awhile  
Apology Not Accepted  
Panic  
Scar  
Mutual Pining  
Why?  
Bandaging Wounds  
Withdrawal

Bingo Square: Withdrawal

Sam's gut clenched and he tried not to cry out from the pain. He closed his eyes as his vision swam in front of him and he fought against the wave of nausea that rolled through his body. He knew what this was all from, this pain and sickness he was dealing with, and it was his own fault. He was going through withdrawal, but not from nicotine, alcohol or drugs. At least not withdrawal from the type of drug any normal human being would understand. No, he was dealing with the effects of quitting demon blood cold turkey. 

He rolled onto his side, hugging his knees to his chest as he was wracked with one chill after another, the blankets piled on him doing nothing to chase away the cold that had settled into his bones. He had been so stupid to believe that dark-haired demon and her lies, that demon blood would make him strong, invincible and able to save his brother. All it had done was reduce him to a junkie, looking for his next fix. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed tighter, trying to will away the pain coursing through him, making him feel like he was on fire, and the tears that were threatening to spill. 

He jolted when he felt a hand on his arm and then a cold washcloth gently running over his face and neck. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was with him, caring for him. In that moment he felt self-loathing instead of pain, knowing he had let down the one person he cared for in the world. He had turned to the enemy, relied on her instead of his own brother.

“How ya doing?” Dean cautiously asked as he wiped the sweat from Sam's face. He watched as Sam nodded, trying to work his lips to form words. “You're gonna get through this, you're not alone,” he quietly assured his brother.

Sam managed to open his hazel eyes to meet Dean's concerned green ones staring down at him. “You'll stay with me?” he rasped out. 

“Not going anywhere, little brother,” Dean confirmed and watched as relief flashed across Sam’s face. His heart ached at seeing his brother like this. He’d willingly bear the pain in an instant for him. Leave him to go through this alone? That wasn’t even an option.

Sam’s eyes slipped closed as he sighed in relief. Knowing he wasn't alone, that he hadn't lost Dean and having him by his side made the pain he was going through manageable. With Dean, he’d could get through anything.


End file.
